


On the road again

by azziria



Series: Why don't you try me? [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something’s up with Danny, has been for a few days now, Steve can tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the road again

**Author's Note:**

> A _Try me_ vignette, Steve's POV. Follows [Driver's seat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/158050), but can be read as a standalone.

Something’s up with Danny, has been for a few days now, Steve can tell. He’s been tense and jumpy, even shorter-tempered than usual, and far, far too quiet. The real giveaway, of course is the state of his ties, which had been getting looser and more negotiable, but which are back to being firmly knotted over a full complement of fastened buttons. Not a good sign.

He’s not letting on what’s wrong, but Steve’s patient, is in this for the long haul, and intends keeping Danny under obs until he cracks and spills whatever’s bugging him. It shouldn’t be long now, Steve thinks, this is _Danny_ after all. He reckons that his partner is just building up a particularly good head of steam about something, and all it will take is a carefully-chosen step outside of correct procedure on Steve’s part for Danny to break and enlighten him in ear-splitting detail and with much hand-waving as to exactly what it is that Steve has done wrong this time. And Steve’s OK with that, he’s just looking for the right opportunity to step over the line and give Danny the chance to get whatever it is off his chest.

In the meantime he’s letting Danny drive, because after all it is Danny’s car (and whatever Danny says, he so _does not_ have control issues), and trying to keep an eye on Danny without being obvious. Danny’s got his sleeves rolled up, displaying the tan he’s developed despite his over-zealous application of sun cream, and he has both hands on the steering wheel, strong, capable hands that Steve knows are adept at stripping down a gun, bandaging a cut, or forcefully emphasising a point. Steve has a sudden flash of how those fingers would feel around his cock and shuts it down right there, looking away abruptly, because he’s _not thinking_ about Danny that way, at least not during work hours, because that would be _unprofessional_ and just plain wrong, his partner’s _straight_ , he’d be horrified if he knew about all the hot, dirty things Steve doesn’t seem to be able to stop thinking about doing to him.

Just like he’s _not thinking_ about how it would be to pull the Camaro over in some secluded spot, haul Danny out of the car, strip him of his khakis and get him bent over the hood, all spread out and ready for Steve to fuck him. Not thinking about how Danny would bitch about it (“Seriously, Steven? On the side of the road? Why can’t you use a _bed_ , like normal, civilised people, you Neanderthal animal!”) but would give it up anyway, would just _take it_ , hot and tight around Steve’s cock as Steve holds him down and fucks into him rough and dirty and fast (because the risk is a turn-on, but he really wouldn’t want to have to explain to HPD why he was nailing his partner in a public place). And not thinking about how Danny would look afterwards, all flushed and fucked out, sprawled half-naked over the warm metal of the hood for any passer-by to see because Steve couldn’t wait until he got him somewhere more private.

All this _not thinking_ is having an uncomfortable effect on him, he really needs to focus on something else, like filling in paperwork in triplicate or how many laps of the bay he’ll need to swim tomorrow morning to prevent his thoughts affecting him this way. He shifts awkwardly in his seat and as he does so his knee makes contact with Danny’s hand as Danny reaches for the gearshift to change down for the next bend.

Danny pulls his hand away as though he’s been burnt, and what’s with that? Steve sneaks a sideways glance at Danny, takes in the way he’s glaring at the road ahead, his clenched jaw, and his white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel, and thinks, oh fuck, Danny _knows_ …


End file.
